


Date

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t they say they were going to get here soon?”  Enjolras took another sip of his first beer while Grantaire effortlessly downed half of his second.  They both checked their phones for about the seventeenth time since they’d arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

“Didn’t they say they were going to get here soon?” Enjolras took another sip of his first beer while Grantaire effortlessly downed half of his second. They both checked their phones for about the seventeenth time since they’d arrived.

“That’s what Courfeyrac told me,” Grantaire replied, picking up his ring and setting it spinning on the tabletop again. “Of course, now he isn’t answering any of my texts. Is this starting to feel a little… _contrived_ to you?”

“What could they possibly be meaning to contrive?” Enjolras demanded, but he could already feel his face growing hot.

Grantaire shrugged. “What indeed? What could ‘Les Amis,’ possibly the most organized student group in the nation, be trying to bring about by situating me, a young man who has only lately confessed his completely hopeless, ridiculous, all-encompassing love for you (and treated you to a pretty hearty kiss, to boot), with you, a young man who did in no way reject these advances but in fact proved himself probably the best first-kisser in the western hemisphere, at a table with one another in a fine eating establishment such as this?” As he went on his smile grew wider and more feral, while the shade of Enjolras’s face began to look quite a lot more like the shade of his jacket.

“You think — you think they set us up on a date?”

Grantaire shrugged again. “I’m not saying they did, I’m just saying that yeah, it pretty much looks like they did.” His smile faded, brows dropping a little. “Is that okay?”

“Oh — yeah! Definitely.” Enjolras smiled; something that, Grantaire accepted, would probably always snatch the breath right from his lungs. Enjolras reached his hand across the table, and Grantaire took it. “I’m really glad you told me how you felt,” he said. “I hate to think I might’ve missed this.”


End file.
